Serpensortia
by shani
Summary: Sequel di buio. Bellatrix evasa da Azkaban rieduca il nipote. Rinuncerà Draco all'amore per Ginny?
1. Default Chapter

Piton Pov  
  
Crescere un ragazzo è più difficile di quanto pensassi! A volte mi chiedo se non avesse ragione Lucius nel trattarlo a quel modo.  
  
Per fortuna le vacanze estive durano poco: ho sopportato Potter e compagni per sette lunghi, penosi anni; averli anche l'estate come "paladini della virtù fi Ginny", è un serio attentato alla mia salute mentale.  
  
Poi chissà che avranno da difendere.  
  
Ecco ci sono caduto di Nuovo. Tipico riflesso da Serpeverde: sei lì che pensi a qualcosa e il genietto malefico del sarcasmo fa capolino nella tua testolina,  
  
Devo però ammettere che rende il tutto più divertente: che mondo sarebbe senza i cattivi?  
  
E poi ci sono quelli come Black, il suo amichetto, il figlio dell'amichetto e gli amici del figlio dell'amichetto che qualsiasi cosa combinino la passano sempre liscia;perché come al solito loro sono i cari, piccoli, indifesi Grifondoro.  
  
La battuta dell'anno di Silente è stata (in un raro momento di crisi di coscienza dopo che aveva saputo di Draco):  
  
"Dimmi la verità Severus: tu credi che io abbia in qualche modo danneggiato o comunque degradato i Serpeverde?"  
  
Avrei voluto rispondergli: In qualche modo? A parte le centinaia di occasioni in cui ci ha declassato spudoratamente, anche solo negli anni di permanenza di Potter nella scuola, tipo. È scritto chiaramente che nessuno del primo anno può far parte della squadra di Quidditch ma Potter ne fa parte, Silente becca Potter da solo di notte in un ala proibita del castello e lo prega solo di non tornarci più; Potter ha un mantello dell'invisibilità con cui va in giro per la scuola e il preside non fa niente...  
  
Tuttavia la mia risposta è stata un modello di diplomazia e di self- control:  
  
"Solo un pochettino, Preside"  
  
Per fortuna quest' anno riavrò la mia libertà: niente magico trio per dieci bellissimi mesi, niente coppe delle case rubate all'ultimo momento, niente eroi in giro per la scuola..  
  
L'unica cosa che resterà saranno le eterne lamentele di Draco.  
  
Ieri sere ne stavamo proprio parlando quando un grosso gufo grigio è entrato dalla finestra e si è andato a posizionare dolcemente sul tavolo dove stavamo mangiando.  
  
"E' per me.."- ha detto il ragazzo sfilando la busta e rigirandola: "Sicuramente non è di Tiger o Goyle, non credo sappiano scrivere"  
  
"L'ho sempre creduto anche io. Ogni volta che correggevo un loro tema dovevo prendere una pozione per il mal di testa"- ho ribattuto guardando il gufo volare via dopo una scrollata di ali.  
  
Un tonfo secco mi ha però riportato a guardare davanti a me:  
  
"Rhi, guarda che quel tavolo mi serve. Qualsiasi cosa ci possa essere scritta là sopra non mi pare il caso di prendersela con un mobile innocente"  
  
Ma erano tutte parole al vento, Draco aveva un sorriso ebete quando ha iniziato a dire:  
  
"Mi hanno preso.è incredibile..cioè ho spedito la domando solo 2 settimane fa e di solito lo si fa mesi prima..."  
  
"Un soggetto da qualche parte non è che guasterebbe poi tanto sai.da CHI o COSA sei stato accettato?"- gli ho chiesto mentre il sorriso si allargava: "Sei inquietante quando sorridi così, te l'hanno mai detto?"  
  
"Di solito non sorrido ma ghigno, si addice di più alla mia personalità. Comunque. sono stato accettato al corso per diventare medimago!"  
  
"Medimago? E da quando vuoi esserlo"- ero veramente sbalordito: un Malfoy che fa un lavoro del genere. Se a Lucius ancora non è venuto un infarto questa sarà la volta buona. Ultimi eventi o no, ancora non ha disconosciuto Draco ufficialmente. Per la verità non si è proprio fatto sentire.  
  
"Da quando faccio il quarto. Voglio dire se venisse Potter da me potrei, incidentalmente, dargli una pozione che lo trasformi in qualcosa di orribile.!"- mi ha risposto ricominciando a mangiare la torta al cioccolato allegramente.  
  
"Tipo un furetto?"- Ancora una volta ci ero ricaduto. Un giorno dovrò farmi vedere da qualcuno.  
  
"A parte tutto.. ti stavo dicendo che sono almeno tre anni che voglio diventare curatore, ma se lo avessi detto a cosa immagina cosa sarebbe accaduto.In teoria dopo la scuola avrei dovuto come Tiger e Goyle e lavorare al ministero. Lo sai dove andranno quei due? Al dipartimento per il controllo delle creature magiche con quel sadico di McNair.Secondo me se gli fanno un test di intelligenza va a finire che sopprimo loro tre."-il ragazzo aveva smesso di mangiare, troppo preso da un suo filo logico.  
  
La gente solitamente non conosce questo lato del suo carattere, e resterebbe piacevolmente meravigliata nel constatare quanto loquace e privo di malizia possa essere con qualcuno di cui si fida. Questo perché in troppi si fermano alle apparenze, erigendosi polizia, giudice e giuria.  
  
"Circa due settimane fa ho deciso di inviare al mia domando al corso. Si, insomma al ministero non potrei certo andare, anche se il padre di Virginia mi ha offerto un lavoro da lui. Mi ci vedi al dipartimento per la protezione dei babbani? Come minimo sarei poco credibile.Lo Sfregiato, Lenticchia e la Mezzobabbana zannuta andranno a fare gli Auror.Stesso discorso di prima, inoltre non ho nessuna intenzione di sopportarli ancora. Il settimanale delle streghe mi ha proposto di fare qualche servizio fotografico, ma non sono ancora disposto a scendere tanto in basso. Così ho deciso di tentare"-ha continuato Draco , ma io ho visto un' ombra di tristezza. Forse non sta così bene come dice.  
  
"E ti hanno preso?Come mai ti hanno ammesso anche se hai presentato così tardi la domanda?"- ho indagato, anche se lo sapevo benissimo. Solo che adoro quando un mio studente mi da una soddisfazione. Inoltre lui è il mio figlioccio.  
  
" Scherzi? Con i voti che avevo e senza so-tutto-io Granger in mezzo erano praticamente costretti a prendermi. E ora la novità:ho avuto una borsa di studio per merito! Una volta tanto non diranno che mi sono comprato l'ammissione a qualcosa"- mi ha detto prima di alzarsi di scatto-" Scusa devo andare a dirlo a Virginia.e a far morire d'invidia Lenticchia !"  
  
L'ho guardato scappare via, felice come poche volte, mentre un brivido freddo mi saliva lungo la schiena:Il mio marchio nero bruciava. Questo vuol dire una sola cosa: Voldemort è tornato 


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix Pov

Finalmente sono riuscita ad uscire da quella stramaledetta prigione. Loro credevano di averlo sconfitto, invece il mio Signore è tornato e sta per rinascere a nuova vita; un a vita dove noi fedeli servitori lo aiuteremo a mietere i frutti della sua vendetta.

Al nostro convivio manca solo una persona, qualcuno che rischia di mettere in pericolo anni di servigi al Padrone, di far crollare la dedizione di un'intera famiglia: il figlio di Narcissa.

"Avresti dovuto vederlo, Bella. Era lì a farsi coccolare da Severus e da quegli idioti e poi mi ha lanciato il medaglione che gli aveva dato Lucius, a mia insaputa tra l'altro. Assolutamente PA-TE-TI-CO". Mi dice Narcissa mentre gioca con uno dei suoi ultimi ninnoli: un bracciale fine che le si attorciglia intorno al polso e sale verso l'avambraccio, finendo con una testa di serpente finemente cesellata.

"Bello il tuo nuovo bracciale. Regalo del maritino?"-le chiedo sorridendo.

"Diciamo che me lo sono meritato"-ghigna continuando a giocarci.

"Mi piacciono i serpenti: sono eleganti, sinuosi, imprevedibile e la maggior parte di essi sono molto pericolosi"- le faccio eco sorseggiando un altro po' di vino rosso .

un riflesso molto simile luccica nel calice di mia sorella:

"Come noi, Bella. E noi useremo tutto quel veleno per riportare a casa qualcuno che si è perso".

Un brindisi silenzioso chiude la nostra conversazione

La notte è nera con poche stelle. Marte è più vicino che mai questa sera: ha uno strano effetto sulle persone…diciamo che le rende più inclini ad assecondare i loro istinti più terreni.

La casa di Severus è vuota, mi sono ben assicurata che lui fosse fuori prima di entrare.

Dopo poco i miei occhi colgono un lluccichio famigliare seguito da un tonfo proviene dal camino.

"Buona sera, nipote"- gli dico comodamente seduta in poltrona.

La sua espressione ha un attimo di cedimento ma subito ritorna impassibile Forse per lui c'è ancora qualche speranza.

Lo vedo indietreggiare impercettibilmente, cercando con lo sguardo una via di fuga.

"Se fossi in te abbandonerei l'ipotesi di scappare. L'uscita è bloccata. E poi è così che saluti la tua zietta dopo tanto tempo?"

Mi alzo lentamente, facendo frusciare l'abito di velluto dietro di me. E' il mio preferito, l'ultimo regalo di Rodolphus.

Continuo a giragli intorno, osservandolo molto attentamente. Assomiglia un po' troppo al padre per i miei gusti: mia madre diceva sempre che sono le donne a comandare, e sanno sempre come farlo.

"Io e te dobbiamo parlare un po', sai? Il tuo comportamento inizia a diventare seccante per tutti noi"-gli sussurro nell'orecchio.

Nonostante il suo atteggiamento capisco che è nervoso, ed ha tutte le ragioni di esserlo.

"Ti vorrei ricordare che io non faccio più parte della famiglia"-mi sibila con astio.

"Questo è esattamente l'atteggiamento che devi correggere. Crucio" dico sollevandogli il viso e costringendolo a guardarmi per tutto il tempo in cui dura la maledizione.

"E ora andiamo in un posto più tranquillo"- mormoro prima di smaterializzarmi con il ragazzo.

Draco sta ancora dormendo, la pozione sta facendo l'effetto desiderato fino in fondo.

In più il maniero è deserto a parte gli elfi domestici dopo che Narcissa ha convinto Lucius ad andare fuori ad una di quelle feste che mia sorella ama tanto.

Anche io e Rodolphus andavamo spesso fuori a cena oppure a qualcuno dei ricevimenti dati dai servitori dell'oscuro signore. L'ultimo ballo che ho fato con lui è stato quella sera al lago, dopo che eravamo stati dai Paciock. Due giorni dopo quei bastardi ci hanno teso un'imboscata e lo hanno ucciso…a sangue freddo…sento ancora la risata del funzionario del ministero che venne a ritirare il corpo…

"Perché mi hai portato qui"- la voce seria di Draco mi riporta alla realtà.

Il cristallo del bicchiere è freddo e duro dentro la mia mano: freddo come la rabbia che mi monta dentro.

Verso dell'altro vino e ne porgo un bicchiere a Draco.

Lui mi guarda interrogativo.

"Non ci ho messo nulla dentro. Solo puro, prezioso vino francese. Devi riabituarti ad un certo stile di vita."

Salta giù dal letto:

"Io non voglio tutto questo! Stavo bene come stavo, non ho bisogno di nessuno di voi Mi avete abbandonato come un cane e ora volete che torni da voi in ginocchio"-sibila ancora.

Stringo più forte il bicchiere tirando voluttuosamente fuori la bacchetta dal mio vestito. Ebano, undici pollici, fibra di cuore di manticora: perfetta per le maledizioni.

"Ti avverto che questo tuo comportamento inizia a seccarmi. Dici che non ti manca tutto questo..ma dimmi.. in questi mesi non ti è mancato mai nessuno dei privilegi a cui eri abituato? Non ti è mai mancato non poter comprare qualcosa o esibire il tuo nome?"

Continua guardarmi fisso ma i miei sensi allenati percepiscono un'ombra di dubbio nei suoi occhi.

"E..non ti è mai mancato non poter essere te stesso"-chiedo sardonica.

"Quando sto con Virginia sono sempre me stesso!Siete voi che on mi avete mai permesso di essere come sono."- sbotta Draco.

"Ah, si? Allora per tutti questi mesi non hai mai avuto voglia di tornare a tormentare quei perdenti come facevi prima, no? E non hai mai avuto desiderio di potere e gloria?"

Draco tace .e io so di aver vinto la partita.


	3. Chapter 3

Visita alla tana 

Bellatrix aveva ragione. Meglio approfittare del suo intervento su Draco e stringere il matrimonio con la figlia dei Parkinson. Un mese era troppo.

Attendere ancora non avrebbe portato nulla di buono.. quella piccola mocciosetta dai capelli rossi ben presto si farà rivedere.

E' per questo che sto andando da lei… in quella cosiddetta casa a portarle la copia del "Settimanale delle streghe" a cui abbiamo venduto l'esclusiva del matrimonio. E' talmente ingenua, povera cara.

Non mi è mai piaciuto smateliarizzarmi tanto lontano da un posto: devo sempre trovare dei "mezzi alternativi di trasporto". E' seccante dover avere a che fare con un Babbano; neanche serve che usi il mio potere di Veela per farmi trasportare, basta sbattere un paio di volte le ciglia. A volte non c'è grande differenza tra babbani e maghi.

Credo che quell'amica di Draco, Cassandra, in questo mi assomigli: sa ottenere quello che vuole e non si fa scrupolo di niente per ottenerlo.

Mi ricorda me alla sua età.

Finalmente riesco a vedere una di quelle case con cui ho sempre voluto avere a che fare il meno possibile.

Tuttavia non è l'aspetto trasandato dei muri, o la completa confusione di quello che dovrebbe essere il giardino, o vedere degli gnomi lanciati in aria a farmi riconoscere la casa come quella dei Weasley.

Assolutamente.

E' il fatto che appena varco la soglia del giardino ( ben attenta a non sporcarmi i guanti chiari con la vernice scrostata) sette paia di occhi si blocchino a fissarmi terrorizzati, Quattro li riconosco dall'incontro che ho avuto con loro a casa di Severus: l'inconfondibile Harry Potter e il suo degno compare dai capelli rosso Weasley, la mezzosangue , mi sembra si chiami Granger,e naturalmente la piccola virginia Weasley che aveva osato tenermi testa quel giorno.

Le avevo detto di non giocare con il fuoco ma lei non mi ha creduto.

Si è messa tra sulla mia strada due volte di troppo e questo le sarà fatale

I rimanenti due sono gemelli, e devono essere i Weasley visto il colore dei capelli.. ma sono vestiti in maniera troppo elegante, Probabilmente la storia del loro negozio deve essere vere.

L'ultima è una ragazza che non riconosco, probabilmente la ragazza di Colui -che- doveva- essere –morto.

"cosa fa lei qui.?"-mi sibila minaccioso uno dei gemelli. I miei trascorsi con la sorella non devono essergli piaciuti.

"Evidentemente i tuo non hanno sprecato molto tempo ad insegnarti l'educazione. Oh..scusami… dimenticavo che nessuno può insegnare una cosa che non conosce."- rispondo velenosamente, ma sfoderando allo stesso tempo un bel sorriso. L'ho imparato a Serpeverde, dove riuscire ad insultare qualcuno senza farsi notare dai professori era una fase basilare per essere ammessi al circolo degli eletti: i migliori, quello con più soldi, fascino, potere e carisma.

"Almeno i _miei_ genitori non hanno mai tentato di uccidermi"- risponde l'altro fratello.

Ho sempre trovato estremamente irritante avere una risposta da qualcuno con cui non stavo parlando direttamente.

Respiro a fondo.. non devo dimenticare il motivo per cui sono qui. E' solo per il bene del mio bambino,

"Ho pensato di venirvi a portare un giornale molto interessante.. non sapevo se poteste permettervelo: quindi ecco qui la copia in anteprima del settimanale delle streghe che uscirà tra una settimana, naturalmente con la recensione e foto del fatto avvenuto."

Lo porgo delicatamente alla Weasley.

" Se cerca Draco non è qui.. lo sa benissimo. E credo sia anche ora che lo lasci in pace."- risponde la ragazza con quello che crede sia uno sguardo duro.

Illusa.

"Hai ragione, cara. So benissimo che non è qui, come so altrettanto bene che tu non abbia la minima idea di che fine abbia fatto. Non una lettera, una visita, una spiegazione, vero? Neanche Severus ti ha potuto dire nulla.. Ma leggi, cara, leggi.. e tutti i tuoi dubbi verranno risolti."

Finalmente si decide a dare un' occhiata alla prima pagina..

E vedo le sue mani iniziare a tremare

"ma.. come…"- riesce solo a balbettare.

"Ginny.. cosa è successo?". Si fa avanti Poter. Il solito salvatore.

Ma l'amico testarossa lo precede nettamente, sfila il giornale di mano alla sorella e inizia a leggere.

Vedo distintamente la scritta "ESCLUSIVA DEL MATRIMONIO DELL'ANNO" formarsi nei suoi occhi.

Quasi subito inizia ad inveire.

"io l'avevo detto: mai fidarsi di un serpeverde. E soprattutto di _quel_ serpeverde. Ma mi da' mai retta nessuno qui? No. L'unica cosa che siete stati capaci dire è che ero paranoico. E' cambiato!mi avete risposto. Col cavolo! E' stato e sempre sarà uno stupido, ripugnante, voltafaccia, rospo, viscido, mangiamorte…."

All'ultima parola il rosso si ferma e mi guarda ad occhi sgranati.

"Credo che non dovevo inveire contro il figlio di una che ha cercato di ammazzargli la ragazza perché iperprotettiva in sua presenza.!- mormora.

Nel contempo sento la Granger sbuffare stizzita

"Lei non può venire qui come e quando vuole. Chi ci dice che non l'abbiano costretto?".

Rido, rilassandomi. Come dice mio marito è meglio guastare la propria vendetta con calma, assaporandone gli aspetti:

"perché, piccola mezzongue impicciona, potrete chiederglielo direttamente.

"E come…"- prova a rispondere, m ala voce le si spezza in gola quando vede gli altri mangiamorte preceduti da Bellatrix, che ben presto li circondano.

"Semplice. Perché voi ora verrete con noi"- dice sardonicamente mia sorella.

note: sto ripostando l'intera fic, in modo da renderla completa. Cassandra è un nome fittizio che ho dovuto mettere, in origine la signorina in questione era Blaise ma poi zia Row ha esplicitato senza alcun dubbio che Zabini è un maschio...


	4. capitolo4

Lucius Pov

Oggi al ministero è stata una giornata infernale. O meglio è stata come lo sono tutte le giornate da quando ho dovuto assumere un tirocinante . Tra lui nel mio ufficio e i figli di Tiger e Goyle sto rischiando di commettere un omicidio.

L'unica cosa buona della giornata è che Narcissa era quasi euforica quando sono uscito questa mattina,.

Era tanto tempo che non la vedevo così...volte è difficile trovare in lei la stessa ragazza di cui mi sono innamorato diciotto anni fa . Diciotto anni tra due giorni.. sembra una vita.In effetti lo è, sono avvenuti sin troppi avvenimenti in tutto questo tempo : Voldemort era al culmine della sua potenza allora; molti di noi non sospettavano nemmeno che neanche tre anni dopo sarebbe caduto per mano di un bambino; e poi quindici anni dopo la sua rinascita e sconfitta sempre per mano di un ragazzino che ha meno della metà dei suoi anni… e riguardo la storia personale tra me e lei, Narcissa non è stata più la stessa dopo che Draco è nato. I dottori hanno detto che si trattava di una normalissima depressione post - partum, ma anche allontanando il bambino da lei non è migliorata. Ho visto la mia bellissima moglie perdere sempre più l'attaccamento con la realtà e soprattutto la luce che le illuminava gli occhi ogni volta che si appassionava in qualcosa. In tutti questi anni, ho rivisto quel bagliore solo poche volte, la sera tardi, quando c'eravamo solo io e lei….

Ma in Draco non l'ho più vista. Anche lui l'aveva appena nato, la prima volta che l'ho preso in braccio e mi ha guardato … sembrava capire che era lì per qualche motivo: ha sorriso come a voler far capire che era contento di essere stato messo per forza a giocare in questa gara che ha nome vita. Poi crescendo ha perso la sua capacità di guardare con curiosità il mondo . L' ho visto diventare sempre più duro con se stesso e con gli altri…e a quel punto la sua fiamma si è spenta. Era diventato come me.

Chissà se quando ha deciso di tradirci aveva di nuovo quella luce negli occhi.

A Narcissa non ho avuto il coraggio di chiederlo : è stata malissimo, un'altra crisi.

Ero seduto nel mio studio quando ho sentito un rumore di oggetti rotti venire dal piano di sopra. Credendo che fosse Draco sono corso su per farlo smettere,ma ho trovato mia moglie che scagliava incantesimi a qualsiasi cosa presente nella camera di nostro figlio.

L'unica cosa che è riuscita a dire prima che peggiorasse a tal punto da doverle dare una pozione sedativa è stata che Draco non faceva più parte della nostra vita.

E pochi giorni dopo Bellatrix è riuscita ad evadere e si è rifugiata qui.

Questa sera ci sarà anche lei alla riunione con i mangiamorte superstiti…

Tiger mi viene ad aprire con un sorriso idiota stampato sulla faccia. In realtà credo che questa sia una delle sue due espressioni : quella da grugnisco-perché-non-ho-capito-cosa-sta-succedendo e quella da sorrido-perché- non- ho- capito-stia-succedendo. Bisogna però dire che la differenza tra le due è molto labile.

" Questa sera abbiamo un ospite "- mi grugnisce all'unisono con Goyle. Che qualche povero essere senza il dono della vista abbia deciso di mettersi con uno dei loro figli?

"Si, è stata una vera sorpresa , Non speravamo più che venisse, ma Narcissa ci ha fatto ricredere"- continua.

Narcissa? Cosa c'entra lei adesso? Non mi diranno che è messa a fare da consulente matrimoniale!  
Attraversiamo i lunghi corridoi illuminati solo da fiaccole argentee che emanano una soffusa luce lunare. Il soffitto è stato stregato per riflettere il cielo sopra di noi. Voldemort crede che tutto ciò ci metta più in sintonia con la parte più selvaggia di noi stessi.

Come se avessimo bisogno di trucchi simili!

Spalanco la pesante porta di bronzo che precede l'entrata nel grande salone dove sono tutti riuniti. Al contrario di quanto ci si possa aspettare qui non c'è nessuna atmosfera cupa o riferimenti tombali. Solo un gruppo di aristocratici che chiacchierano sui divani di broccato.

Tanta ipocrisia a volte mi fa quasi ridere.

Sotto uno degli arazzi della parete di fondo,in una zona più elevata, seminascosta da un separé in carta di riso delicatamente dipinto, vedo la figura slanciata di Bellatrix, la sorella di Narcissa che parla amabilmente con qualcuno che non riesco a vedere.

Pensando che si tratti di mia moglie (le parole amabile e conversazione non sono adattabili a mia cognata a meno che non si tratti di uno della sua famiglia), mi avvicino per raggiungerla quando sento sussurrare nell'orecchio:

"Vedo che hai trovato subito l'ospite speciale di questa sera".

E' Narcissa, che subito dopo mi bacia con trasporto. La adoro quando fa così, ma solo se siamo a casa nostra, non davanti a tutta questa gente!

Mi stacco da lei, ma quasi non sembra accorgersene tanto è radiosa.

Incuriosito vorrei indagare sul misterioso interlocutore di Bellatrix quando vedo quest'ultima notarmi e chinarsi a dire qualcosa all'"ospite".

Mi giro verso Narcissa , che si stringe al mio braccio e sorride raggiante.

E poi lo vedo.

Scende i pochi scalini che separano il divano dove era seduto al piano sottostante con sicurezza e disinvoltura, come se non fosse mai accaduto niente e tutto ciò che lo circonda sia solo fatto a suo esclusivo divertimento. Quando attraversa la stanza per raggiungerci molti si girano, attratti da qualcosa che aleggia intorno a lui, ma che non riescono a comprendere. Io invece la conosco, sono stato io stesso a insegnargli come contornarsene : è superiorità, potere, ricchezza. In poche parole è essere un Malfoy.

E lui lo è, indubbiamente.

Quando si ferma davanti a me posso notare quanto sia cresciuto in pochi mesi, ormai posso quasi guardarlo occhi negli occhi. Ghiaccio contro ghiaccio.

"Il mio bambino è tornato"- mormora Narcissa.

So che dovrei chiedermi come abbia fatto Bellatrix, o dove l'abbia fatto e soprattutto perché a mia insaputa…ma forse non voglio la risposta. Non voglio sapere come abbia fatto sua zia a portargli via l'ultimo brandello di umanità che gli restava.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra Pov

Nessuno si aspettava che ritornasse così presto a casa. Molti lo avevano già archiviato come "perso". E poi invece si è presentato al raduno….

Tutto ciò non è esattamente da lui. Lo conosco da quando sono nata praticamente ed è il ragazzo più testardo che abbia mai incontrato.

Anche se alterzo anno sono stata trasferita a Durmstrang dai miei, ci siamo tenuti in contatto….mi ha parlato di Ginny Weasley e quello che provava mi sembrava sincero.

E ora questo voltafaccia.

Sono seduti in una sala affianco a quella dove i nostri genitori stanno blaterando senza senso su quello zombie di Voldemort. O più probabilmente stanno spettegolando….

Se non fossi obbligata a venire preferirei mille volte andare in giro per negozi o volare un po'…

Tiger, Goyle e Millicent Buldstroode sono seduti sul divano immediatamente di fronte al camino, cianciando dei rispettivi lavori al ministero. Flint è seduto davanti a loro, sorseggiando quello che mi sembra un'acquaviola; subito accanto a lui, la più vicina a Draco, si trova Pankinson che evidentemente ha visto brillare di nuovo il suo anello di fidanzamento.

Il suo (forse) futuro sposo si trova distaccato dagli altri, di fronte alla finestra, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto…sembra non prestare attenzione a quello che gli altri stanno dicendo.

Non mi hanno sentita entrare, troppo presi dai loro pensieri. Se questi sono i futuri mangiamorte non vorrei essere al posto di Voldemort.

"Non mi aspettavo ghirlande di fiori e una banda… ma questa come accoglienza non mi pare un granché!"- dico,portandomi praticamente dietro il davano.

I tre seduti sobbalzano , gli altri si girano a guardarmi.

"Cassandra!"- Draco è il primo a riprendersi – " Perché non mi hai detto che saresti venuta?".

Provo a guardarlo negli occhi ma sono stranamente sfuggenti:

"Non sono la solita a nascondere le sorprese a quanto pare. Con la tua miracolosa riapparizione mi hai praticamente tolto l'onore di essere la primadonna stasera!"

Sento le ragazze sbuffare. Non le considero neanche. Averle avute come compagne pertre anni mi è bastato. E poi so bene quanto Parkinson tiene al suo cosiddetto "fidanzato". Deve essere andata in tilt quando l'ha visto con la Weasley.

Flint si alza e mi si ferma davanti, porgendomi la mano e facendomi girare su me stessa:

" Sei davvero stupenda, sai Cassandra? Mi meraviglio di quanto tu sia cambiata dal mio ultimo anno a scuola. Come mai ancora non ti sei fidanzata ufficialmente?".

Sempre la solita, vecchia storia. Come se non bastasse mio padre a ricordarmi che dovrei trovare un purosangue con cui sistemarmi, in modo da mantenere stabile o innalzare la mia posizione sociale…

"Veramente trovo questa storia dei matrimoni combinati assolutamente disgustosa. Già è abbastanza triste svegliarmi con la stessa persona ogni mattina… che almeno sia qualcuno che scelgo io"- rispondo con il mio miglior sorriso.

La frecciata arriva dritta dove deve arrivare: Parkinson mi lancia uno sguardo di puro odio.

" Tiger, Goyle, ho saputo che state lavorando al ministero! Allora come sta andando?"- chiedo accomodandomi su di una poltrona accanto alla finestra.. esattamente tra Pansy e Draco . Poi mi rivolgo alla prima : "Scusa.. ma qui da te non ci sono più elfi domestici? Vorrei un bicchiere di Moet et Chandeaux."

La ragazza stira le labbra in un sorriso forzato. Credo che se avesse la bottiglia di champagne me la romperebbe direttamente in testa, ma non può mostrarsi meno che una perfetta futura mogliettina.

" Avevo dato loro ordine di non venire a disturbarci, ma naturalmente se chiamati arrivano subito."- risponde acida.

Sento un leggero tocco sulle spalle. Non ho bisogno di girarmi per sapere che è Draco a scostarmi delicatamente i capelli e a giocare con la catenina.

La sfiora delicatamente, facendola girare intorno al collo, sino a che il ciondolo si trovi tra le sue mani.

Me l'ha regalato lui per i miei quindici anni, il mio ultimo compleanno in Inghilterra. Sarei dovuto partire neanche tre mesi dopo…

Fingo di mostrarmi interessata a quello che i due trogloditi stanno dicendo, ma rischio di cadere in terra tramortita dalla noia.

Per fortuna dopo poco la mia tortura ha fine, e ha inizio quella di Parkinson ma questa volta non per mano mia: Draco mi prende per il braccio e mi accompagna fuori .

Anche se non lo ammetterei mai di fronte a lei la villa al mare dei Parkinson è molto bella : la spiaggia, soprattutto di notte ha qualcosa di magico.

Ci sediamo sulla sabbia umida, ancora in silenzio, uno vicino all'altra. Le onde mi lambiscono dolcemente le gambe, con un ritmo lento e continuo simile ad una danza.

"Mi è mancato tutto questo. In Bulgaria non avevo amici simili. Ogni volta che sono ero di notte con un ragazzo.. beh .. diciamo che ero occupata in altre faccende".-sorrido , anche se con una punta di tristezza.

" Tu almeno hai dovuto cambiare nazione per non avere veri amici."- si lascia sfuggire. Ma si morde subito le labbra.

Mi siedo dietro di lui, in modo che la sua schiena si appoggi contro di me e gli cingo il torace con le braccia.

Lo sento rilassarsi leggermente.

"Se qualcuno ci vedesse potrebbe pensare male"- mi dice piano, accarezzandomi la gamba.

"Sei tu il promesso sposo, non io."- lo rimbecco.

"Non mi sono mai votato alla monogamia, però. O alla castità se è per questo". risponde malizioso .

Resto un attimo in silenzio.

"Perché l'hai fatto, Draco? Credevo che l'amassi. Perché sei tornato?"- mormoro, una volta tanto timorosa delle mie parole.

Amore è una parola grande, una che non uso mai, di cui non ho mai sperimentato il senso. Ma so che è quella adatta per descrivere il sentimento tra Draco e la Weasley.

Lui si gira e si alza leggermente in modo da guardarmi negli occhi.

" Ci sono delle priorità nella vita, Cassandra. E vivere è una di queste.".

I suoi occhi sono duri, non più di un brillante argento.. ma di metallo. Eppure io vedo un'ombra dietro di essi.

" Sei triste, Draco Malfoy. E ferito. Ma se vuoi posso provare a farti dimenticare tutto questo per un po'"- sussurro direttamente sulle sue labbra, per poi passare a sbottonargli delicatamente la camicia..

Quando torniamo dentro, sono nuovamente tutti nella sala dei ricevimenti, e a mio parere anche un po' ubriachi.

Il signor Parkinson ( che assomiglia in una maniera incredibile alla figlia!) si pone al centro degli invitati, tenendo graziosamente per mano la signora Malfoy, mentre il signor Malfoy e Lucien Parkinson li seguono a breve distanza.

No… mi sbagliavo: Pansy assomiglia di più alla madre. Emanano gli stessi lampi d'odio dagli occhi.

" Vedo distintamente il laccio intorno al tuo collo stringersi"- sussurro a Draco.

"Se fossi in te baderei al tuo, di collo. Mettici sopra i capelli, o tutti vedranno che hai uno strano segno rossastro."- mi risponde a mezzabocca.

Il nostro battibecco è interrotto ancora da Parkinson senior:

" Gentili amici, è con grande piacere che colgo quest'occasione per avere l'onore di annunciarvi il fidanzamento di mia figlia Pansy con Draco Malfoy. Naturalmente siete tutti invitati al matrimonio che si terrà tra un mese a partire da oggi".

Un mese? Mica è incinta!

Vorrei chiedere a Draco il motivo di tanta fretta, ma una voce fredda e sardonica dietro le mie spalle mi interrompe:

"Sai, nipote. Abbiamo pensato di approfittare del tuo stato di grazia… sarebbe una cosa davvero molto _penosa _per tutti annullare questo matrimonio."

Lunghi capelli neri ondulati, e occhi che sembrano sbranarti l'anima.

Non ci sono dubbi Bellatrix Lestrange.


	6. Chapter 6

Regalo di nozze Pansy pov 

Non credevo che questo giorno finalmente arrivasse, e invece eccomi qui a poche ore di distanza da quello che sarà il giorno più bello della mia vita.

Sarebbe ancora meglio se il mio caro prossimamente marito si decidesse a farsi vedere in giro invece di passare il tempo con quella smorfiosa di Cassandra.

Credono forse che io non mi accorga di quello che fanno? Ma il gioco durerà ancora poco. Tra meno di dieci ore io e Draco saremo finalmente marito e moglie davanti a tutta la comunità dei maghi e quel maledetto contratto pre nuziale varrà anche qualcosa!

Ho fatto specificatamente scrivere una clausola nella quale in caso di relazioni extraconiugali o divorzio entro i cinque anni dal matrimonio, diventerò proprietaria di metà dei beni immobiliari e non dei Malfoy.

Sento dei piccoli passi affrettati avvicinarsi. E' Scritch il vecchio elfo domestico al servizio dei Malfoy.

"Signorina Parkinson, la signora desidera vedere lei e il signorino Draco nei sotterranei"

E se ne va senza dire altro.

Quell'elfo domestico ha una pessima educazione, o meglio si crede al di sopra di tutti tranne che dei suoi padroni. Tipico dei Malfoy.

Mah…

Oltretutto quella viscida testa orecchiuta non mi ha lasciato il tempo di dire che non ho la minima idea di dove si sia cacciato Draco.

Sbuffo, finendo di pettinarmi, ma un sorriso mi increspa le labbra: se ci hanno chiesto di scendere vuol dire che i nostri " cari ospiti" sono arrivati.

Il rito deve avvenire subito prima del matrimonio, in modo che possiamo iniziare una nuova vita ed era insieme.

Mentre attraverso le stanze noto gruppi di invitati che si stanno preparando a quello che accadrà: Nott, Goyle e Tiger seniors e la madre di Cassandra.

A propositi di Cassandra… vuoi vedere che si è "smaterializzata" anche lei insieme a Draco.

Scendo furiosa le scale, ma finalmente potrò sfogarmi.

I miei passi risuonane sulle scale nude. Come ogni sotterraneo che si rispetti l'ambiente è spettrale, illuminato da torce verde smeraldo. Molto stile serpeverde.

Il silenzio è perfetto: i muri sono schermati con incantesimi.Potrebbero anche star uccidendo un uomo nella maniera più atroce e non si sentirebbe nulla tranne il crepitio delle fiamme dei focolai sparsi lungo l corridoio: solo con una specifica parola d'ordine si aprono nei varchi con la polvere volante. Una specie di passaporta, insomma,solo che non sono soggette ad orari prestabiliti.

La porta alla mia destra si spalanca e ne escono due figure ammantati di nero che scivolo tra uomini molto più robusti di loro quasi danzassero: Narcissa Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange.

E' strano quanto quelle due emanino fascino in ogni gesto che fanno: un fascino oscuro, terribile, pericoloso e per questo assolutamente irresistibile.

"Pansy..dov'è mio figlio?"- la donna bionda si blocca un attimo nel vedermi, mentre i profondi occhi azzurri mi squadrano. Stranamente il marito non è con lei.

"Non ne ho idea signora. Non lo vedo da ieri".- rispondo prendendomi la mia piccola rivincita su Draco.

"Non preoccuparti, Narcissa, sarà qui a momenti. Probabilmente ha bisogno di stare un po' da solo prima di diventare un piccolo maritino"- mi fa eco la sorella guardandomi maliziosa.

Razza di vipera!

Sono sicura che lei sa benissimo dove sia il nipote.

Sorrido mio malgrado prima di riuscire finalmente ad arrivare nella stanza dove ci sono:

"Bene..i quattro Weasley, Potter, Granger e la ragazza di Potter…che bel quadretto!"- esclamo sarcastica appena li vedo all'interno della gabbia dorata che troneggia al centro dell'ambiente.

"Parkinson, speravo di non dover più rivedere il tuo brutto muso da carlino"- mi sibila Ronald Weasley.

Sorriso sardonica mentre mi limito a sussurrare lievemente: "Crucio"

Finito l'effetto della maledizione mi siedo su una poltrona di broccato proprio di fronte la gabbia , facendo ondeggiare lievemente la mia bacchetta:

"vedi Weasley, lascia che ti spieghi la situazione: io ho la mia bacchetta e un castello pieno di mangiamorte pronti ad ucciderti anche solo se respiri in maniera sbagliata, mentre tu e i tuoi amici siete in una recinzione, senza bacchette e impossibilitati a muovervi. Se vuoi un consiglio, ti conviene chiudere il becco!"

I sei mi lanciano occhiate di puro odio annebbiate dal doloro.

"Pansy.. vedo che hai trovato con chi passare il tempo"- mi sento chiamare da una voce strascicata e divertita alle mie spalle.

"Draco!"- si fa sfuggire la Weasley

"Schifoso bastardo"- completano gli altri.

"In persona"- risponde invece Draco ironicamente mentre si avvicina: " Contenti di vedermi!"

"Come hai potuto farmi una cosa del genere". Gli sibila la rossa con astio. Dolore e rabbia si leggono chiaramente nella sua voce.

"Fammi pensare, Virginia… meglio ricchezza e soldi, oppure te?"- sorride a pochi centimetri dalle sbarre., passandosi una mano sulla bocca in atteggiamento da filosofo immerso in un pensiero profondo: " Eppure c'è un'ultima cosa che voglio da te".

Si china e la bacia con avidità, bloccandole la testa con le mani.

I gemelli si fanno subito avanti e non potendo oltrepassare le sbarre spingono via la sorella, che cade imbambolata sul pavimento.

" E' stato un piacere ritrovarvi. Peccato che domani sarete morti". Sussurra prima di uscire, prendendomi per mano.


	7. Chapter 7

Cambio di programma 

**Tiger POV**

"Portami qui la Wealsey"- mormora il capo con un sorrisetto soddisfatto mentre si sta preparando. Manca poco ormai. I miei non fanno che ripertemelo: Oggi è un giorno veramente speciale.

Non solo ci sarà un gigantesco buffet dopo il matrimonio ( cosa che secondo me non guasta mai), ma l'Oscuro Signore dovrebbe tornare.

E' per questo che sono tutti così agitati di sotto.

"Tiger! Hai sentito cosa ti ho detto?"- mi riprende Draco facendosi il nodo alla cravatta.

Dietro di me sento sbuffare Cassandra.

"Muoviti Tiger, sai i futuri mariti sono sempre un po' nervosi prima delle nozze."

"Ricordami di dirtelo quando verrò al tuo matrimonio. A proposito con chi sarà?"- ribatte Draco.

Grugnisco. Anch'io sarei nervoso se dovessi legarmi a vita con una persona. Ne stavo parlando proprio poco fa con Gregory . Si certo così uno ha pranzi e sesso assicurati ma…

"Tiger! Vai. A. Prendere. La. Weasley. SUBITO!"- mi urla un ormai spazientito Draco mentre Cassandra ridacchia con le labbra dolci e rosse.

Mi affretto ad uscire prima di dover subire una maledizione illegale. Malfoy ne sarebbe capacissimo e sia io che Gregory l'abbiamo imparato a nostre spese.

Sbuffo. La via tra le camere dove ci si prepara e le segrete è incredibilmente lunga. Ci vorrebbe qualche Cioccorana, o almeno un po' di cioccolato di Mielandia. Ma di mangiare prima che "tutto sia compiuto" neanche se ne parla.

Scommetto che Gregory è riuscito ad accaparrarsi qualcosa.

Incontro poche persone mentre scendo, giù sono tutti a prepararsi. E anche io ho questo cravattino che mi sta stritolando il collo.

Mentre scendo giù per le scale incontro il padre di Draco , già pronto, che sorseggia quello che mi sembra del Wiskey incendiario stravecchio, davanti una delle finestre.

Improvvisamente si gira e mi trafigge con lo sguardo. Un'abitudine che mi mette sempre addosso la pelle d'oca.

"Dove stai andando?"- mi chiede facendo roteare lentamente il ghiaccio .

Esito un attimo. Ho sempre l'impressione di fare la cosa sbagliata quando c'è lui.

"Devo chiamare la Weasley."

"E perché?"- indaga lui, tamburellando con le dita sul bicchiere.

"Me l'ha detto Draco."

Lui sembra riflettere un attimo su quello che ho detto.

"Bene, bene ,bene… allora vai pure e dì a mio figlio che abbiamo deciso che il matrimonio sarà celebrato _prima _della rievocazione di Voldemort. Qui stanno arrivando troppi giornalisti di cronaca rosa"

Sospiro

"Quindi il pranzo è rimandato, vero?".- mormoro mentre mi allontano.

Davanti la sala dove ci sono i prigionieri si trovano due mangiamorte, Mc Nair e Flitt, credo, che fanno apprezzamenti sulle ragazze.

Anche loro mi interrogano sulla mia venuta e naturalmente sono già al corrente dello spostamento del matrimonio.

"Beh anche io vorrei togliermi certe soddisfazioni prima di sposarmi. Chissà se Cassandra ci starebbe..:"- mi dice Flitt mentre Mc Nair è andato a prendere la ragazza all'interno. Credo che non si fidino a lasciarmi aprire da solo la gabbia.

Dopo poco l'uomo esce tenendo la rossa con una mano e scuotendo l'altra.

"Quella piccola mezzosangue mi ha morso. Che schifo! Mi potrebbe aver attaccato qualcosa, quella smorfiosa. Ma tanto le pagherà tutte… oh se le paghera."- sibila velenoso.

"Una volta dissanguata potrei riprenderti la tua vicenda, Mc Nair non preoccuparti"- ridacchia Flitt.

Gli occhi di Ginny Weasley emanano odio, come tante piccole saette, ma si rifiuta di dire una parola.

"Ehi, Tiger non preoccuparti. Le ho fatto un incantesimo. Ti seguirà come un agnellino"- sbotta McNair consegnandomi la catena con cui la ragazza è legata.

La chiesa è tutta decorata con fiori in tutte le tonalità del banco e, soprattutto rose. Credo che sia stata la madre di Draco a pensare a tutto. Insieme a quell'organizzatore di matrimoni francese che mi ha costretto a indossare questo scomodissimo vestito.

Ai primi banchi ci sono i Malfoy e i Parkinson. Ancora una volta mi trovo a pensare quanto sia bella la signora Malfoy,e anche sua sorella. Sono molto diverse, ma tutte e due hanno qual modo di parlare, di muoversi, di camminare….

Draco si trova di fronte all'altare,e accanto a lui c'è Cassandra che gli sussurra qualcosa nell'orecchio.

L'ha scelta come sua testimone,e lei si è preparata a questo compito mettendosi un vestito che , come dice mia madre, "mostra molto più del decente".

Io però trovo che sia bella.

Nella bancata dei Malfoy si trova anche il professor Piton: a quanto ne so Bellatrix Lestrange non era entusiasta del suo invito ma la sorella e il cognato non hanno voluto sentire ragione. Dopotutto il professore è il padrino di draco, che figura ci avrebbero fatto?

Finalmente, quando credo di star svenendo per la fame, la musica inizia a suonare e fa la sua apparizione Pansy sotto braccio del padre. Anche il vestito di Pansy l'ha deciso la signora Malfoy, etichettando quello scelto da lei come " a dir poco inguardabile".

Questo è stato fatto venire apposta dall'estero : è tutto ricamato con il velo che ricade sopra il viso.

Ma la cosa più bella è stata la trovata della signora Lestrange: a portare il velo e a spargere i petali di rosa davanti alla sposa ci sono i prigionieri. Non è che abbiano avuto tanta scelta.

La Weasley e proprio davanti a tutti: tiene gli occhi bassi e continua a guardare il pavimento per tutto il tempo della cerimonia.

La cerimonia sembra durare un' eternità e ogni tanto Goyle mi chiede quando finirà.

Per fortuna mancano solo le promesse e lo scambio degli anelli.

"_In questo giorno così radioso prendo te come mio marito. E ti prometto di amarti e rispettarti fino al cielo"_- dice Parkinson mentre mette tremante la fede al dito di Draco.

"_E io prendo te come mia moglie, promettendo di amarti e rispettarti i ogni istante della nostra vita insieme."- _quando anche Draco fa la sua promessa sento gran parte della platea sospira di sollievo. Soprattutto dalla parte dei Parkinson. Oltre all'anello lui le infila al braccio anche il bracciale a forma di serpente della madre, com'è tradizione da noi.E i giornalisti esplodono con i loro flash al momento del bacio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Serpensortia**

**Draco POV**

I flash quasi mi abbagliano. Ma so bene cosa si nasconde dietro quelle luci: il viso compiaciuto di metà dei presenti e quello rassegnato dell'altra metà.

Paura, ansia, compiacimento, vittoria aleggiano nell'aria.

Soprattutto per quello che sta per accadere.

Cassandra ha detto bene: vogliono riportare in vita qualcuno che ha distrutto e distruggerà le loro, le nostre, vite senza pensarci due volte.

Poveri illusi.

Forse inizialmente avevano aderito alla causa di Voldemort spinti da chissà quale impeto superomistico: i maghi, i purosangue, i migliori che prendono ordini e si prostrano davanti un Mezzosangue psicopatico.

Ricordo la prima volta che sentii parlare dell' "oscuro Signore":

ero un bambino allora e volevo assolutamente far vedere a mio padre i miei progressi con il manico di scopa giocattolo che mi aveva regalato per natale. Sgattaiolai in casa sfuggendo a Dobby (all'epoca era l'elfo domestico che aveva il compito di guardarmi) e mi avvicinai timoroso ma deciso al suo studio. Sapevo bene che mio padre non gradiva essere disturbato quando era nel suo "regno" ma _dovevo_ mostragli cosa sapevo fare. Bussai piano una volta e non ricevendo alcuna risposta mi arrischiai ad entrare: la stanza era vuota. Deluso stavo per andarmene ma poi notai uno strano libro aperto sulla scrivania. Mi incuriosì perché era piuttosto malandato e vecchio, al contrario degli altri tomi nella stanza. Lo aprii cautamente e il mio disappunto crebbe maggiormente: le pagine erano vuote. Sapevo già leggere e speravo di trovare qualcosa di interessante, o almeno qualche bella figura. Sospirando imbronciato mi sporsi dalla grande sedia di pelle, ma così facendo rovesciai dell'inchiostro sopra il volume. Guardavo estasiato gli arabeschi che le poche gocce andavano formando sulle pagine, fino ad articolarsi in parole.

Non feci in tempo a leggerle perché mi arrivò un violento schiaffo dietro la testa.

"Draco! Non toccare, _mai più, _nulla senza il mio permesso!"- mi sibilò mio padre fissandomi con uno sguardo tagliente.

Ricacciai indietro le lacrime, a quell'epoca già sapevo che mi avrebbero provocato una bella punizione.

Dopo poco lui si inginocchio alla mia altezza, parlandomi con minore asprezza nella voce:

" Qui ci sono cose non adatte ad un bambino come te, capisci?"

Annui silenziosamente, ma la mia curiosità ebbe il sopravvento:

"Chi è l'uomo dentro al diario?"- balbettai esitante.

Una leggera espressione di sorpresa attraverso il viso di fronte a me.

" Decisamente un serpeverde, non c'è che dire.". mormorò con un sorrisetto tra il compiaciuto e il dubbioso.

"Quell'_uomo_ è l'erede del grande Saalazar Serpeverde, Draco."- mi disse mio padre prendendomi in braccio e accomodandosi sul divano di fronte al camino e iniziando a narrarmi la storia dell'Oscuro signore.

"Va tutto bene?"- la voce vellutata di Cassandra mi riporta alla realtà.

"A parte il fatto che ho appena baciato una con una faccia simile…."- le rispondo tirando le labbra in un ghigno.

"Andrà tutto bene… DEVE andare tutto bene. E' l'ultima possibilità"- mormora più a se stessa che a me .

Come vorrei crederle….

Insieme ci dirigiamo verso la sala dove ci aspettano tutti gli "invitati".

Mentre stiamo per varcare la soglia della camera stringo al mano di mia moglie.

"Pronta? Ora viene la parte più difficile"- le dico guardandola negli occhi e pensando ancora una volta a quanto sia carina Ginny.

"Spero solo che facciano presto."- mi ribatte lei guardando nervosamente davanti a se.

Dietro di noi Cassandra scalpita.

"Ci muoviamo oppure devo restare a guardare anche il concepimento di un erede?"- sbotta stizzita.

"Quando sei nervosa diventi di un acidume sconcertante"- la rimbecco.

Per fortuna il brusio della sala mi evita di comprendere la risposta.

Mia zia si fa immediatamente al centro della sala con un sorriso soddisfatto negli occhi, in cui brilla il solito fervore di quando si parla del suo padrone.

"Amici, compagni… il momento è giunto. Finalmente la rinascita tanto dell' oscuro Signore

sta per avverarsi. Tutto è pronto: la linfa vitale della genitrice dell'Oscuro;la giovane coppia devota alla causa che offrirà il proprio sangue volontariamente per dimostrare la lealtà al Supremo…"- mentre parla infervorata il suo sguardo febbricitante si volge verso di noi per poi posarsi trepidante in fondo ala sala: " E il sacrificio della vita dei maledetti colpevoli della sconfitta del Padrone"- conclude con gelida furia.

La folla si apre al passaggio di Potter e compagni che sembrano più spaventatati e disperati che mai.

I presenti rumoreggiano.

Mia zia si avvicina sinuosamente e lentamente a noi, come un cobra che fissa la preda pregustandone il sapore.

" Mia cara nipote, a te la gioia di iniziare il sacrificio"- mormora ebbra della sua eccitazione . Poi si rivolge nuovamente alla sala:

"Come tutti certo saprete negli ultimi tragici avvenimenti riguardanti l'Oscuro signore, due dei suoi fedeli seguaci "- e si volge verso i miei genitori – " hanno imprigionato l'ultima essenza di voldemort in un oggetto altamente insospettabile…. Ti dispiace darmi il tuo bracciale, cara?"- sussurra all'indirizzo del _nuovo acquisto famigliare_, che tremante si sfila dal polso il gioiello che fino a ieri era di mia madre.

"Quale simbolo più adatto allo scopo, Lucius"- mormora ancora mia zia quasi con dolcezza, facendo brillare i diamanti di una luce sinistra e ammiccante.

Poi si volta quasi bruscamente verso gli astanti:

"Severus… mostraci la tua lealtà. Riponi in vita l'anima del serpente".

La figura di Piton emerge dalla massa, sicura e sprezzante. Ma io so cosa si cela dietro. Ho vissuto con lui per quasi cinque mesi…. Mi sembra di sentire il suo disgusto più chiaramente che se lo urlasse.

"Serpensortia"- la voce di Severus è poco più di un sussurro forzato, ma basta perché il metallo inizi a prendere vita, allungandosi e contorcendosi nella lunga figura argentea di un rettile, che striscia elegante sul pavimento.

Ho sempre amato i serpenti: sono cosi distaccati, freddi, potenti….

E la potenza latente che emana la forma nella sala è inimmaginabile… ancora poco e nessuno potrà arrestare la rinascita di Voldemort.

"Cominciamo dagli infedeli, Bellatrix. Fammeli guardare morire lentamente…". Gongola McNair con un ghigno sadico negli occhi.

Per tutta risposta il serpente si muove lentamente verso i miei ex- compagni di scuola, con una calma che assomiglia ad una tortura… per poi scattare alla gola della ragazza dai capelli rossi.

Guardo il corpo di Virginia sanguinare copiosamente, lordando il vestito chiaro e ricadendo infine una pozza vischiosa ai sui piedi.

La presa della mano guantata di bianco sulla mia si fa più forte, quando una voce nota tuona dalla fine della sala…

"IO credo invece che uccidere dei ragazzi innocenti sia una pessima idea. Evanesco creatura!"- la voce pacata ma sicura si Slente riecheggia nella stanza, mentre la sinuosità argentata si disperde contorcendosi prima che alcuno dei presenti riesca a fare nessuna mossa. Dietro di lui ci sono Lupin, Black, Malocchio Moody , la McGranitt, la Broom, Vitius, Hagrid e i restanti Weasley al completo

"Preside.. a cosa dobbiamo l'onore ?"- risponde glacialmente mio padre facendosi avanti: " Questa è una festa strettamente privata. "

"E quello cos' era Malfoy? Un simpatico animaletto per i due sposi?"- lo rimbrotta Black avvicinandosi a Potter riferendosi al serpente appena scomparso – " Se volete un consiglio non provate neanche a muovervi, se non volete finire direttamente ad Azkaban."

Solo in quel momento i Weasley sembrano accorgersi della figura insanguinata sul pavimento e accorrono immediatamente.

Nella confusione decido bene di sparire insieme a mia moglie e a Cassandra.

Il vento soffia forte qui fuori, quasi a voler far cadere rovinosamente tutto.

Vorrei che riuscisse a spazzare via anche il dolore che ho dentro, a non farmi pensare a tutto quello che è accaduto..e alle sue conseguenze.

Restiamo tutti e tre in silenzio, le fattezze di Pansy coperte da un pesante mantello con un cappuccio nero, quasi a nascondersi.

Il suo atteggiamento mi intenerisce. La sto per abbracciare quando un trafelato magico Trio arriva alle mie spalle.

Weasley mi mette le mani al collo, nell'atto di prendermi a pugni:

"Sei contento, ora! Mia sorella ora si trova in ospedale, a San Mungo. Ringrazia Merlino che non è grave e che Silente è arrivato in tempo".

"Quanto sei stupido, Weasley!"- risponde Cassandra aspirando una nervosa boccata dalla sua sigaretta e disperdendo il fumo nell'aria.

"Non mi ricordo di aver chiesto il tuo parere."- mormora invelenito il rosso.

Una terza voce si fa forza tra noi:

"Ron.. per favore lascialo!"- mormora dolcemente.

Weasley si volta inorridito verso la figura incappucciata.. un lampo di comprensione che illumina i suoi occhi… "Ginny?"

Le si fa vicino, togliendole il copricapo dolcemente ma imperiosamente: la trasformazione sta già avendo luogo… i capelli stanno tornando al loro dolce rosso naturale, e il viso sta riprendendo i delicati lineamenti propri di Virginia.

"non avrai mica pensato che IO avrei messo in repentaglio la vita della persona che amo, vero cognatino?"- chiedo prendendomi una piccola rivincita.

Solo in quel momento sembra capire appieno..  
"Cognato? Io essere cognato di …LUI! Imparentati con la sua famiglia? Dopo che non li hanno neanche potuti incarcerare,.. a parte la psicopatica fuggitiva..per mancanza di prove?"- Weasley come al solito è partito per la tangente in un fiume di parole.

Un peso mi si leva dal cuore, essere il responsabile della distruzione della mia famiglia non mi andava proprio. Quando è arrivato Silente ho rivissuto tutti i bei momenti di quando ero bambino, la sensazione di sicurezza che provavo perché nessuno avrebbe mai osato farmi del male, i rari sorrisi di mio padre e l'affetto di mia madre. E nel contempo tutte le punizioni, i rimproveri, le urla.. gli ultimi avvenimenti…

Mentre Weasley sbraita, la trasformazione si completa e io ho di nuovo davanti la mia bellissima Virgina che bacio dolcemente, assaporando lentamente quel contatto come un frutto proibito.

"Mmm.. mi dispiace dirvelo ma un parente non troppo contento sta arrivando"-mormora Cassandra con urgenza.

Mi volto e vedo la figura di mio padre che scende velocemente le scale verso di noi.

"Potter, portala via di qui! Andatevene subito!"- gli sibilo con urgenza.

"Vieni con noi!"- Ginny mi trattiene per la manica.

Ma io so che non posso..vorrei rimandare il momento di incontrare mio padre a data da destinarsi. Venti o cinquant' anni di attesa potrebbero essere un periodo sufficientemente lungo da permettermi una morte rapida e indolore. Eppure devo affrontarlo ora.. senza Virginia! Non posso permettere che le succeda qualcosa, ne a lei ne al bambino.

Per fortuna lo Sfregiato dopo essersi andato a cacciare in guai di ogni genere sa riconoscere un pericolo, e riesce a trascinare via Virginia smaterializzandosi con lei.

Mio padre è davanti a me fremente di furia repressa. Se non mi ha ancora massacrato è un miracolo.

"Cos'era quella pagliacciata!"- tuona invelenito.

Cerco di non far trapelare alcuna emozione, come mi è stato detto più volte. Riuscirci mi darebbe un certo vantaggio.

"il mio matrimonio"- tiro fuori tutto di un fiato.

Quasi non vedo il bastone che si alza e mi colpisce con forza sulla guancia, facendomi cadere in terra.

"Che c'è non ti basta usare le mani o le maledizioni?"- ribatto guardandolo fermamente negli occhi.

Ormai il mio argine si è retto è le emozioni escono come un fiume in piena:

"Puoi uccidermi, pestarmi a sangue ma non cambierà nulla. Non ho più cinque anni.Amo Virginia. La amo come mai credevo fosse possibile. E l'ho sposata"

mio padre si china verso di me come quella volta tanti anni fa, ma senza alcuna dolcezza:

"Credi davvero che non si possa rimediare ad un matrimonio?"- la sua stretta sul mio polso diventa più forte, al limite della sopportazione.

Deglutisco, intuendo il significato delle sue parole:

"Non ti credevo capace di uccidere tuo figlio."- mormoro dopotutto scioccato.

"E chi parlava di uccidere te? Sei il mio unico figlio. L'ultimo erede. Sai benissimo che abbiamo un solo figlio maschio da generazioni"- i suoi occhi diventano una lastra di metallo freddo e impenetrabile.

Il terrore mi attanaglia lo stomaco:

" Non sono l'ultimo"- la mia voce è poco più di un respiro. Ma preferisco morire se questo grazierà il mio amore.

Mio padre mi fa alzare di scatto sbattendomi contro il muro:

"E questo cosa vuol dire, Draco?"- la sua voce tradisce la sua preoccupazione. So che ha capito, perché anche lui ha vissuto la mia stessa esperienza.

"Io e Virginia avremo un bambino tra qualche mese".

Di colpo mi lascia, stringendo furiosamente i pugni.

Lucius Pov

Non posso ucciderlo. Ne lui ne il mio futuro nipote.la rabbia che provo mi impone diversamente, ma il richiamo del sangue è più forte di tutto.

A volte è strano quanto la vita ci prenda in giro, riproponendoci corsi e ricorsi storici.

Ho ancora le cicatrici di quando dissi al mio padre di Narcissa.

Mi viene quasi da ridere.

L'ho odiato per anni, e poi sono diventato esattamente come lui.

Al suo funerale ero addirittura felice.. ricordo che non prestavo nessuna attenzione alla bara, ma solo al bambino che stringeva la mia mano.

E in tutti questi anni non ho mai rimpianto di aver tenuto Draco.

Sono stato esigente,severo, distante e formale la maggior parte delle volte con lui. Mi illudevo che in questo modo lui sarebbe divenuto il migliore.

E invece è arrivato Potter, e la mezzosangue.. e ora questo.

Ma non posso ucciderlo.

Sarà difficile dirlo a Narcissa, convincerla ad accettare la situazione. So che ci saranno crisi e attacchi.

Ma non posso ucciderlo.

Sospiro passando una mano tra i capelli argentei di Draco così simili ai mie.

Lo sento trasalire, ma subito si ricompone.

"Naturalmente andrà a Serpeverde, vero?"


End file.
